The present invention relates to plasma processing method and apparatus.
Recently, a process for forming carbon films having a very high hardness has been developed utilizing chemical vapor reactions. An example is described in Japanese Patent Application No. sho56-146936 filed on Sept. 17, 1981. Carbon films of this type are very useful because of their high hardness while providing a smooth and corrosion-proof surface.
However, by use of the prior art apparatus and method, a large area or a number of substrates cannot be detected at once. Particularly, when an uneven surface is desired to be coated or processed, incomplete deposition takes place in depressed surface portions.